Gravitation After story
by kiyomiuchiha1234
Summary: Set just a little over a year after Behind the scenes, Shuichi goes through a stage of doubt. Does Yuki truely love him like he believes? Well one night of passion leaves him with an even bigger issue. Warning Mpreg and yaoi!


A.n.

Hey everyone heres the first instalment of my new story, this story is some what of a continuation to behind the scenes as seeing that Narua chan will be in it and any others that we may add in to that story in the future.

Narua chan: But Saber chan you can't write the first part and the second part at the same time it might give stuff away.

Saber chan: I know I know Narua onee chan but it will work oki you dont really have to read the first one to understand the second although there will be spoilers ^^ but its all good.

Narua chan: Wer'e doomed '-.-

Saber chan: Read and review :)

WARNING SEXUAL THEMES AND YAOI DONT LIKE TURN BACK NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE

It was a beautiful night when I met him that fateful night in the park when my lyrics blew away in the wind only to have him catch them. The man was beautiful with golden hair and peircing eyes that mached. I fell for him that night in the moonlight, soon I forced myself into his life although I brought him alot of stress he still kept me around save for a few times that he kiched me out. Why does he keep me around, what am I to him his lover or his toy? **_'Eiri why cant you just tell me how you feel all I want is for you to love me the way I have come to love you, do you feel anything for me? I wish you would open up a little more it kills me to have you so closed off from me what did I ever do wrong?'_** I layed down beside my lover thinking as Eiri slept peacefuly he had just finished another novel and was exausted. In our entire relationship he hasn't changed much, Eiri is still cold and hid things from me his lover and it was starting to bother me as the days went by.

Normal P.O.V.  
>Tears welled up in the vocalists eyes yet again, he often cryed now as his lover slept through out the night wishing to hear those three words to know how the novelist felt about him this past year and a half. Shuichi threw off the covers and got out of bed walking into their living room he cryed uncontrolably waking Eiri in the next room. <strong><em>'Why is Shuichi crying now ugh what a damn brat its been almost two years and he still hasn't matured at all! He still cryes alot, is hyperactive and annoying, but yet I wouldn't change a thing about him. I wonder why he stayed with me all this time though I'm still mean to him and hide everything from him, I don't deserve him hell I can't even say how I feel.'<em>** Eiri thought as a sound came from the living room that broke his heart, Shuichi singing.

_Hey can you see me look at me I'm a little scared falling for you my heart is so unprepaired holding back my pain tears threaten to fall again baby just tell me one thing_

_Is it me do I make your heart beat faster and faster, louder and louder the silence resonates through the night whispering my unspoken words how do you feel_

_holding me close as I brake into a million pieces Honey the truth is all I need please dont let this be a one sided love baby just tell me one thing_

_Is it me do I make your heart beat faster and faster, louder and louder the silence resonates through the night whispering my unspoken words how do you feel_

_I love you I wanna tell you the way I feel but my heart brakes to hold this pain my uncertian pain ohhhh because_

_Is it me do I make your heart beat faster and faster, louder and louder the silence resonates through the night whispering my unspoken words how do you feel Baby all I want to know is how do you feel_

Shuichi's voice filled the apartment with sorrow as the words overflowed with emotion making his stotic lover cry he felt so bad for hurting him again, it was always him. Eiri couldn't take it anymore getting out of bed and walking up to his lover he wiped the tears from his eyes and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Eiri P.O.V

I looked to the man I have called my lover for the past year and a bit he looked so broken and defeated, it broke my heart to see him this way I never wanted to hurt him gods I'm such an idiot. He needs the truth I need to tell him that I love him but those words don't come easily to me anymore they havent in seven and a half years ever since I killed Kitazawa. "Shuichi you deserve so much more than me but yet you chose to stay with me and it helped me become better as time went on I know it may not seem like it but I am grateful. I hate seeing you cry baby it brakes my heart to see you like this I mean it too. I just have trouble expressing what I feel in here in my heart shu-chan I do love you very much please forgive me for being a jerk." I whispered as I let my tears fall freely down my face praying that he would say yes.

"Eiri do you have any idea how much I've wanted you to say those words to me yes I can forgive you I always will, I love you too Eiri." I looked at the man in front of me and smiled, I don't think their is a word anywhere to discribe what I felt at that moment leaning forwards I captured my lovers lips into a passionate kiss. As I dragged my tounge across those soft pink lips they opened granting me acess I darted my tounge in and explored every bit of my lovers mouth. Our tounges battling for dominance and like usual I won braking the kiss away for air he smiled up at me, I couldn't take it I picked the love of my life and carried him to our room Shuichi giggled the whole way.

Setting him down on the bed I whispered to him "Shuichi this isn't going to be like the other times ok I don't want to fuck you not any more from now on I just want to make love with you." Shuichi nodded and capured my lips into another kiss I started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing it was one of mine pulling it off I latched myself onto his neck trailing loving kisses, licks and bites. My lover moaned at my minisrtations and unbuttoned my own top and let it fall to the floor, I kissed lower trailing down to his chest and sucked on one nipple as my hand played with the other. I continued with this for a few minuites and switched to the next one gods his sounds where driving me crazy oh Shu if only you knew what you do to me. Finishing I came up and smirked at him, his beautiful violet eyes where half lidded and shining. "Shu-koi do you want me to continue if not I can stop."

He just smiled at me and nodded that was all I needed, I grabbed the waist band to his boxers and pulled them off freeing his seven and a half inch dick. Licking the tip he gasped "ohhh Eiri." I couldn't take it I engulfed the entire length of my boyfriend and came back up swirling my tounge around the tip each time I came up only to go back down a second later. Shuichi placed his hand on my head and gripped into my hair while I bobbed up and down sucking him dry. "Ohh gods Eiri I...I t...think I'm gonna... AHH!" My lover cried out as he sprayed his warm sticky liquid into my mouth I pulled away swallowing every last drop. "Alright Shuichi are you ready?" I asked pulling out a bottle of strawberry lube "yeah I'm ready Eiri please be gentle." "Always love." Shuichi grabbed the lube from my hands and set it down beside him and took off my boxers, I gasped as the rush of cold air hit my cock and was soon replaced by the soft touch of Shu's hands as he applied the lube. When he finished I slowly entered him **_'Fuck hes so tight it feels soo good.'_** Waiting for the signal I stayed still refusing to move till my lover told me to, a minuite passes and shuichi nodded and I pulled out and slammed back in. I repeated the process a few more times before you cried out in pleasure as I hit your sweet spot **_'bingo.'_** I slammed into you faster and faster, harder and harder untill you came again onto our chests and I came into you I pulled out completly. "I love you, Shu-koi." "I love you too, Eiri-kun" you replied as I moved closer and took you into my arms and fell asleep.

Normal P.O.V as the lovers slept a change was taking place one that would break all the rules.


End file.
